Naughty Step-Brother
by breakin' down
Summary: Kris dan Lay adalah dua saudara tiri yang tidak bisa akur. Suho adalah penengah mereka. Tapi yang terjadi malah... / "Wo ai ni, Suho!" / KrisHo and LayHo fanfiction CRACK PAIR


Title: Naughty Step-brother

Author: Miko

Main Cast: Kris/Suho, Lay/Suho

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Romance, Familyship, Fluff, Lemon, OOC

Rated: M

Length: One Shot

Summary: Kris dan Lay adalah dua saudara tiri yang tidak bisa akur. Suho adalah penengah mereka. Tapi yang terjadi malah... / "Wo ai ni, Suho!" / KrisHo and LayHo fanfiction CRACK PAIR

DONT BASH DONT COPAS DONT PLAGIAT

Happy Reading...

Tokk.. tok.. tok...

Suho si namja manis itu menekan bel pintu yang terletak cukup tinggi di sana. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya karena memiliki tinggi badan yang um... kurang tinggi. Garis bawahi itu. Kurang tinggi.

Ia menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Cukup lama. Karena di dalam sana terdengar suara bising yang memekikkan telinga.

cklek...

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Suho tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Agasshi. Cheoneun Kim Joonmyeon imnida." Ucapnya dengan sopan. Ia menatap yeoja paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"Annyeong, Joonmyeon-ssi. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Agasshi sudah sangat lelah mengurus mereka." Yeoja paruh baya itu mulai bercerita. Suho hanya tersenyum manis mendengarkan ucapan nyonya barunya itu.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menangani hal ini, Joonmyeon-ssi?"

"Panggil saja Joonmyeon atau Suho, Agasshi. Aku pasti bisa menanganinya. Biasanya di London saya menangani yang lebih parah dari ini. Hehe." Suho tersenyum dan menampakkan gigi rapinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo silahkan masuk. Akan aku perkenalkan pada mereka dan menunjukkan letak kamarmu." Suho mengangguk dan mengikuti Agasshi itu masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

"Hey! Naga! Kau pikir kau bisa menyentuh snack milikku? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Dasar Kuda jelek! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Kris! Lay! Berhenti bertengkar. Akan aku perkenalkan kalian pada seseorang. Perkenalkan, namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Dia yang akan mengurus kalian selama Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke Canada." Teriak yeoja paruh baya itu. Suho hanya diam saja.

"Eum... Annyeong haseyo. Cheoneun Kim Joonmyeon Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Joonmyeon atau Suho." Suho mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Kris dan Lay yang tadinya berseteru kini terdiam memandang Suho yang manis.

"Wu Yifan imnida."

"Zhang... Wu Yixing imnida maksudku."

"But Mom... We arent a children anymore." Protes keduanya setelah itu. Suho tersenyum pelan. Kata Agasshi, mereka tidak akur. Tapi ternyata mereka kompak.

"But both of you still have a behaviour like a children. Troublemaker." Ucap Agasshi itu. Suho mencoba menahan tawanya. Karena dengan sengaja Ibu mereka menghina kedua anaknya itu.

"Baiklah. Kris! Lay! Antar Joonmyeon-ssi ke kamarnya." Perintah yeoja paruh baya itu. Kris dan Lay mengangguk pasrah.

"Akan kubawakan tasmu!" Ucap Kris si namja beralis tebal dan berhidung mancung. Sekilas Suho melihat namja itu mirip karakter kartun game favoritenya 'Angry Bird'.

"Aku akan membawa jaket tebal dan syalmu itu." Ujar Lay si namja berlesung pipi. Manis. Suho menyukainya.

"Ini adalah kamarmu. Sebelah kanan ini adalah kamar Kris. Dan di sebelah kiri ini adalah kamarku." Tutur Lay. Suho mengangguk lucu. Membuat kedua namja tinggi di sebelahnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Xie xie sudah membantuku. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat. Ini sudah malam bukan?" Ujar Suho. Kedua mengangguk. Seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan ucapan Suho.

"Selamat malam, Agasshi. Selamat malam Kris, Lay." Ujar Suho dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia mengambil tas, jaket dan syalnya dari tangan dua saudara tiri itu.

"Dia milikku!" Ucap keduanya. Saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Berdecak pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

:: SuHo ::

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Suho sambil berkutat dengan makanan di atas meja makan. Kris memandangnya dengan bingung. Sedangkan Lay segera duduk dan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Mana Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Kris sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang berada bersebrangan dengan Lay.

"Ah! Benar juga! Di mana mereka?" Sahut Lay. Suho tersenyum lembut.

"Mereka sudah berangkat ke Bandara pukul 5 pagi. Mereka berpesan kepadaku untuk membuatkan kalian sarapan." Jelas Suho. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Hey! Mana susu coklatku?" Tanya Kris dan menatap horor ke arah meja makannya. Lay mengernyit bingung.

"Di mana chip favoriteku?" Tanyanya dengan kesal. Suho berdecak pelan tapi ia tetap memamerkan senyumannya.

"Hari ini aku adalah penjaga kalian. Jadi, kalian harus menuruti apa yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan mengadukannya kepada Agasshi." Ujar Suho. Keduanya manyun. Tawa Suho meledak seketika.

"Tawamu lucu." Ucap Kris dan Lay kompak. Suho terdiam dan warna merah menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sarapan."

:: SuHo ::

"Argh... Kalian membuatku kesal. Kenapa salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah sih?" Kesal Suho dan meremas rambutnya gemas. Kris dan Lay hanya tertawa mendengarkan ocehan Suho.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu." Ujar Lay dan cekikikan.

"Lay! Bersikap sopan pada pengasuh kita. Atau kita akan diadukan kepada Umma. Hahaha... Takut." Ujar Kris dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Suho semakin kesal dengan tingkah keduanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua saudara tiri itu menghancurkan kamarnya dan kembali bertengkar dengan berebutan snack di depan televisi.

"Apa tidak ada permainan yang bisa membuat kalian ini akur apa?" Kesal Suho dan membersihkan beberapa kotoran snack di atas karpet.

"Tentu saja ada. Bukan begitu Lay?" Ujar Kris. Lay berdehem pelan mengiyakan ucapan Kris. Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap dua saudara itu tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memainkan permainan itu saja?" Ujar Suho.

"Kami tidak akan memainkannya tanpamu Suho!" Ujar keduanya. Bersama lagi. Suho bergidik ngeri. Kedua namja yang memiliki menjulang ke atas itu jika sedang kompak akan sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut. Tapi di mana permainannya? Di mana kita memainkannya? Ruang tengah dan kamarku sangatlah kotor." Ujar Suho. Ia tidak melihat sekilas di sudut bibir Kris maupun Lay ada seringai menyeramkan.

"Di kamarku saja. Mengingat Kris yang terlalu posesif terhadap ranjangnya." Ujar Lay. Kris menggeram pelan. Namun ia kembali diam ketika melihat tatapan menusuk dari Suho.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana. Semua ini akan aku bereskan nanti." Kris dan Lay saling pandang. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terpatri di sudut bibir mereka.

:: SuHo ::

"Jadi? Di mana permainannya?" Tanya Suho ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Lay yang terkesan sangatlah rapi.

Kris mengunci pintu kamar Lay dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga namja berdimple itu.

"Hey... Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Teriak Suho ketika Kris menarik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke dindig. Ia menghimpit tubuh Suho dan mengunci semua gerakan Suho.

"Kami akan bermain bersama. Itu yang tadi kau inginkan." Jawab Kris dan mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Suho ketika Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lidah Suho. Bermain-main di dalam sana. Saling melilit dengan lidah Suho. Jujur saja. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Suho sudah terpesona dengan namja angry bird ini.

"Argh..." Pekiknya kesakitan ketika ada yang bermain-main di selangkangannya. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke arah namja berdimple.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang. Jangan ganggu aku terlebih dahulu. Kau pasti dapat bagiannya." Kesal Kris. Lay hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Kau terlalu lama berciuman, Kris. Aku kan juga ingin mencicipinya." Ujar Lay. Kris menggeram pelan dan menatap tajam ke arah Lay. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya. Masih tetap bertengkar.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Aku benar-benar muak dengan kalian."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Yixing! Suho jadi marah."

"Ini semua karena kau Yifan. Enak saja menuduhku. Kalau bukan karena kau yang memonopoli Suho-ku yang manis, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Baiklah! Lebih baik aku pergi sa...ja." Suho terdiam ketika Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada Suho.

"Kau tidak boleh. Atau kami akan terus bertengkar?" Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

:: SuHo ::

"Ahh..." Desah Suho ketika Kris menjilat nipple kanannya. Sedangkan nipple kirinya dicubit gemas oleh tangan kanan Kris.

"Eung..." Desah Suho dengan gelisah karena di bawah sana Lay bermain-main dengan juniornya. Meremasnya pelan dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Hentikan!" Pekik Suho ketika ciuman Kris berpindah ke perutnya. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh bagian atas Suho. Begitu juga dengan Lay yang menjauhkan wajahnya dari bagian selatan Suho.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Suho mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Aah..." Ia mendesah lagi ketika Lay dan Kris bertukar posisi. Kini Kris meremas kuat juniornya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Lay mencium lehernya dan nipplenya.

"Eung.. Stop it!" Ujar Suho dan meremas sprei ranjang milik Lay.

"Tidak sebelum kau klimaks sayang." Ucap Kris. Lay menyeringai pelan. Suho ketakutan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terlalu munafik untuk menolak sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kris dan Lay.

"Aah..." Erang Suho ketika ia klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya karena Lidah Lay yang bermain-main di pusarnya dan Kris yang menggigit pelan ujung juniornya.

Kris menelan cairan cinta Suho sampai tak bersisa. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Suho yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Wow! Lay! Bahkan cairannya semanis wajahnya. Kau harus mencobanya." Ujar Kris dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat sebuah cairan kental milik Suho.

"Ayo Kris! Kita langsung melakukannya pada bagaian inti." Ujar Lay sudah tak bisa menahan libidonya. Kris mengangguk setuju.

"W-what?" Teriak Suho tak percaya kepada dua namja yang memiliki tinggi menjulang ini.

Kris membuka celana panjangnya serta celana pendeknya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Suho dan memposisikan lubang Suho pada juniornya.

"Argh!" Suho berteriak ketika Kris memasukkan juniornya ke dalam manholenya yang masih seret. Rasanya tubuh Suho terbelah menjadi dua belas (?).

Lay mencium bibir Suho dan melilitkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Suho. Agar namja manis itu bisa terbiasa dengan junior Kris.

"Ah!" Desah Suho ketika Lay berpindah mencium ujung juniornya. Lidah Lay menjilat-jilati junior Suho dan menggigit ujung juniornya pelan sebelum memasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Tangan kanan dan kirinya memelintir nipple kanan dan kirinya. Suho mendesah keras atas perlakukan Kris dan Lay. Ia meremas keras bahu Lay yang lebar.

Suho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gelisah. Di bagian belakang ada junior Kris yang menyodok-nyodok manholenya. Sedangkan di bagian depan juniornya dihisap kuat oleh Lay.

"Aarrgh..." Suho mengerang pelan ketika ia mengalami klimaks yang kedua. Lay dengan senang hati menelan cairan cinta Suho. Kris terus menyodokkan juniornya semakin dalam dan menyentuh prostatnya.

"Eung.. More.. There... I want... Eung.. More." Desah Suho sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

Lay menjauhkan wajahnya dari junior Suho dan segera melepaskan celananya. Ia berdiri di depan Suho yang duduk di pangkuan Kris.

"Gimme a blow job baby!" Ujar Lay dan memaksa memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Suho yang tadi terbuka karena mendesah.

Suho yang terkejut pun tersedak dengan ukuran junior Lay yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Tapi Suho menuruti kemauan namja berdimple itu. Ia meghisap pelan junior Lay. Sesekali mengigitnya dan menjilat-jilat ujungnya. Lay meracau tak jelas.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Ia semakin kasar menyodokkan juniornya ke dalam manhole Suho.

"Argh." Erang Lay keenakan dengan Suho yang mengigit juniornya karena kesakitan karena Kris menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sangat dalam.

"Aku akan klimaks." Ujar Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Suho. Lay pun berujar sama.

"Kim Joonmyeon!" Teriak Lay dan Kris bersamaan ketika klimaks. Suho yang terkejut pun tersedak dan klimaks. Karena cairan cinta Kris menyemprot prostatnya.

Lay mencium bibir Suho dengan ganas. Sedangkan Kris memberikan kissmark pada leher dan bahu Suho.

"Wo ai ni, Suho!" Ucap Kris dan Lay bersamaan. Suho benar-benar dibuatnya gila. Karena mereka selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dan dalam waktu yang sama.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pada ronde kedua. Sekarang giliranku merasakan kenikmatan manholenya, Kris." Ujar Lay. Kris berdecak sebal. Suho membulatkan kedua matanya. Ternyata penyiksaannya belum berakhir sampai di sini. Ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

:: SuHo ::

Suho memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Posisinya kini adalah tengkurap dan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kanan. Kris berada di samping kanannya dan Lay berada di samping kirinya.

"Dia benar-benar manis." Ujar Lay gemas dan meremas bokong kiri Suho. Kris mengiyakan dan ikut meremas bokong kanan Suho.

"Kalau Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke Canada selamanya, aku rela. Asalkan aku bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Suho." Ujar Lay dan menghirup rambut hitam pekat Suho.

Kris berdehem pelan. Ia mencium bibir Suho yang merah merekah.

"Hey! Kau curang bisa mencium bibirnya." Teriak Lay kesal. Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Suho dan menatap kesal ke arah Lay.

"Jangan berisik. Kau akan membuatnya terjaga. Kasihan dia. Dia pasti lelah." Nasihat Kris. Sedangkan Lay hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suho." Ujar keduanya dan terlelap. Suho membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Kris di depannya. Ia berbalik memandang wajah Lay.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua." Ucap Suho dan mencium bibir Lay.

The End.

Ohkai! Fanfic ini kacau!

OOC dan tidak jelas alurnya. Soalnya ini buatnya mendadak dan tergesa-gesa :'(

Mohon untuk dimaklumi. Karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dengan genre Threesome. Makanya jelek banget. Bingung mau ditulis kaya gimana /pundung/

Ini adalah fanfic persembahan Miko sebelum hiatus selama setengah tahun.

Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya.

Salam..

Miko, 16 10 13


End file.
